Resident Evil: Forgotten in Chaos
by Princejake2
Summary: My name is Jake. I'm a survivor of the Raccon City Incident. I was forgotten in chaos. This is my story of what really happened, unaltered by these government coverups you've all been hearing. This... is the truth.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm blared in my ear. I rolled over, slamming the snooze button. Wiping sleep away I squinted at the clock. The red blur of the numbers looked like it read 7:00 AM. I sat up slowly and tried to clear my head. Damn, I hated getting up this early, I muttered to myself as I swung my legs out of bed. My bare feet met cold wood and I jerked my leg back from the freezing abyss that was my floor. I wasn't quite used to this new apartment yet, my old bedroom had carpet.

I felt around with my feet and finally found my houseshoes. Stuffing my feet into them, I stood up and looked around the apartment, still somewhat dark. My prized english longsword hung on the wall, glinting razor sharp in the faint daylight. Next to it, a shelf with some action figures from a popular video game I enjoyed playing in my free time.

No time to play this morning, I thought to myself as I willed myself to move. I climbed into the shower and turned the water on. It hit my skin and made me wince - too hot. After turning it down a bit to a more comfortable temperature, I began the process of cleaning up.

After I had finished rinsing myself, I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. There was a faint fog in the room keeping me from seeing anything. I opened the door and allowed the cool air from the bedroom to hit my skin. After the fog had cleared, I used a corner of my towel to wipe the mirror. There I saw my reflection. My sleepy, blue eyes stared back at me, my light facial hair was getting too long, I looked like a hobo. My dark brown hair went down and passed my shoulders. I really needed a haircut and a shave. The face staring back at me looked nothing like me, too blury. Then it hit me.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself as I trudged back into the bedroom, still wraped in a towel, dripping water on the floor. I reached over by the nightstand and picked up my glasses. Affixing them to my face, the world came back into focus. I went back into the bathroom and continued to get ready for work.

I sat in the bumper to bumper traffic listening to the local news station, my 90's model Camaro thumping underneath me, sounding like a beast ready to charge. Too bad there wasn't any room to punch it, too many damn cars. Something on the news station caught my ear, and I turned it up.

"There have been reported attacks in Raccoon City of people being bitten by what appears to be large, wild dogs. Several people have also been reported missing and later found dead in the woods surrounding the city. If you have any information regarding these missing people, please contact the Raccoon City Police Department at..."

That was enough for me, I clicked the radio over to a classic rock station. Just as the next song started to play, the traffic moved and I was able to start getting up to speed. After hitting the speed limit of 70, I pushed it about five miles over and locked in the cruise control. I passed a sign saying "You are now leaving Raccoon City. Have a great day!" and in the background of my car, I heard "Paradise City" on the radio. Hah. Paradise my ass.

After taking the drive to work, I ended up in a small town about 20 minutes away from Raccoon City. I worked for a small office filling perscriptions for the pharmacutical giant Umbrella Corporation, who was based out of Raccoon City. Occasionaly, I had to run drugs to customers that were elderly or disabled. Not the best job in the world, but it paid the bills.

This was one of those days. My boss stopped me in the hall as soon as I got in. "Jake. I need you to take this perscription over to Mr. Welch's. It'll be a quick in, quick out - he's already paid for it. Just make sure you hand it to him personally." I nodded, took the drugs, turned on my heel and left.

I pulled up in Mr. Welch's driveway. He was an older man, in his mid 70's. Sharp as a tack though, I had seen him in the office before. They had misrang his order and he went so far as to pull out a pen and notepad and go over it with the poor lady. He was smart, no doubt. Only reason he couldn't come get his own perscritption is becuase hes in wheelchair, poor guy.

I knocked on the door. Once, twice, and... the door swung ajar. It wasn't even closed all the way. I pushed it open and stuck my head in. "Mr. Welch, its Jake. I'm here to drop off your perscription. Mr. Welch?" I pushed the door open and continued inside, hoping he wouldn't mind the intrusion. I heard moaning from the back room, and I started that direction.

I got to the door and it was closed, sounded like the moans were coming from behind here. I grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. My heart was in my throat, I could feel it pounding in my head. Just as I was about to push, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped about three feet in the air and nearly shit myself, I spun and my eyes were met with a pair of beautiful green eyes, belonging to what I assumed was Mr. Welch's daughter.

"Don't." she warned me. "Why not?" I asked as I looked her over. Blonde hair, about shoulder length tied up in a ponytail, with sharp green eyes. Beautiful woman, if I ever saw one. Not my type though. Didn't care for blondes. "Hes in alot of pain." she stated flatly, as the moans continued from behind the door. "What happened to him?" I asked as I handed the medicine over to her. "He went missing in the woods then came back with this huge chunk taken out of his shoulder. He passed out and when he came to, he was moaning and screaming." she replied, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Can I see him... please?" I pleaded with her. She looked me over and nodded. She opened the door for me and I stepped in. Mr. Welch greeted me with a snarl and a lunge. If not for the straps keeping him tied to the bed, he would have been on me in a heartbeat. I locked eyes with him. They were a milky white. Lifeless. Terrifying. The moans intinsified when I entered the room. He thrashed against his restraints, trying to get at me. His mouth kept opening and slamming shut, his teeth clacking together and saliva flying from his mouth. "What the FUCK?!" I exclaimed as I covered my mouth with my hand. Mr. Welch's daughter burst into tears.

I quickly backed from the room and slammed the door. "Hes not HUMAN!" I yelled in shock. Mr. Welch's daughter kept crying. She sank to the floor, sobbing. I picked up the phone to call the local authorities. "NO!" she screamed and jerked the phone away from me. "Please dont! They'll take him away! I can't live without my daddy!" she yelled, crying even harder. I let her have the phone, and I sprinted to my car. I hopped in, threw it in reverse, made it out to the road and punched it.

As the car thundered down the road, I tried to process what had just happened, and relised I had no explanation for it. I pushed the car upwards of 90 and tried to forget what I had just saw.


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced at the clock. Five. Time to go home. I stood and gathered my things and made a beeline for the door. Hopped in my Camaro, and I was on my way home. I tried not to think of Mr. Welch as I drove back towards the confines of Raccoon City, but the dull drive wouldn't let me squash the memories.

Some time later I came across the "Welcome to Raccoon City" sign. Pulling into the flow of traffic, I noticed that there were very few cars coming in, but alot going out. "Odd for this time of evening, everyone should be going home, not leaving." I thought to myself. No matter, I just wanted to get home and play some video games before heading to bed.

I finally pulled into my parking spot at the apartment complex and jogged up the stairs. I let myself in and locked the door behind me. I flipped on my TV and headed for the kitchen to make something for dinner. I stopped short, however, when I heard the words walking and dead used in the same sentance on the news.

I turned and looked at the screen. A reporter for channel 7 news was live at the scene. There was mass panic, people running everywhere. When the camera finally came into focus, it showed a pack of people slowly lumbering down the road. They showed the same milky white, lifeless eyes that Mr. Welch had.

"What... the... hell...?" I murmered as I thumbed the volume button. "... everyone is requested to evacuate the city! The police department is doing everything in its power to stop these creatures, but we all must evacuate the ci-" the reporters words were cut short as one of the things bit into her shoulder, blood gushing from the wound and spraying the lens of the camera, then all went to static.

Just then, I heard a beating at my door. I peered out of the peephole and my vision was greeted by those same milky white eyes. I had no doubt this thing was here to kill me. The beating worsened. It sounded like the thing was trying to break the door down. I ran to my bedroom and drug the sword off my wall. I had never used it against anyone before, but it was the only weapon I had available.

The door bursted into the room, torn from its hinges and the thing tripped and fell face first. It slowly stood and looked at me, issuing a mighty moan. "B-b-back!" I stammered. "Get b-b-back or I'll stab your ass!" I yelled at it. I was sweating, my hands were shaking. I was absolutly terrified. I had never been this scared in my life. I got a good look at the things face - it had bits of flesh caught between its teeth, and its mouth was dripping blood. It made a step towards me.

"Get away you peice of shit!" I screamed at it, waving the sword about in what I hoped was a threatening manner. The creature was unfazed. It began lumbering towards me, moaning. It wanted to... eat me. I could tell. I lowered the blade and stabbed forward, catching the creature in the torso and impaling it about halfway down the blade, the tip of the sword sticking out from the creatures back, a little bit of blood trickled from both ends.

A normal human would have been gushing blood. This wasn't a normal human. The stab didn't affect the thing. It kept coming forward, with a sword hanging out of its chest. This thing wasn't human... it was a zombie or something like that - out of a horror movie.

The zombie reached for me, I ducked and began backing up. I tripped and hit the ground, hard. I yelled as loud as I could "HELP ME OH MY FUCKING GOD HELP!" I was freaking out. I had about lost it, I started sliding back on the carpet, I couldn't think straight, I was going to die. My back hit the wall. Shit. I was out of room, my eyes darted around, no escape, the zombie was getting closer and closer and I had no where left to go.

Just as the zombie was almost to me, I heard a gunshot. The head of the zombie exploded, blood and brain matter splattered the walls and me. The zombie fell backwards, and behind him stood a man with short, military cut blonde hair. He was holding a 9mm Beretta, the barrel still smoking from the shot. I looked down and noticed I was sitting in a puddle of my own urine.

I locked eyes with the man. "Are you okay?" he asked, holstering the pistol and making his way towards me. "I... what? What was that THING?! IT FUCKING WANTED TO EAT ME!" I screamed, still freaked out. I pushed myself up and staggered to the bathroom, collapsing beside the toilet. Just as I hit the ground I felt the nasuea. I vomited. A lot. The stink from the dead creature made it even worse.

The man made his way towards me. "Are you bitten?" he asked me. I looked up at him. "No." I said flatly and vomited again. He looked at me apathetically. "We gotta move." he said. "There will be more of them, and a sword and a pistol wont do much against a mob of them." He offered his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he pulled, dragging me to my feet. On my way up, I got a glance of his torso - RPD his shirt said. Upon closer inspection, he was wearing the standard blue with a Raccoon Police Department patch, as well as a liuetenant insignia.

"El Tee Johnson." he stated, spelling out the abbriviation for liuetenant like he was some hardass or something. "You can call me Eric, though." I looked him over. He had his Beretta strapped to the outside of his thigh with a leg holster. He was also wearing a black bulletproof vest with the letters R.P.D. stenciled in white on the front, and a combat knife was tugged away inside its sheathe near his right shoulder.

"All right Eric." I stated. "I'm not going anywhere 'till you tell me what the FUCK that THING is." I stated, glaring daggers at him as I pointed at the seeminly dead creature. "Honestly?" he asked, cocking his head. "I think they're zombies. All I know is that they're all over the city, and the only way to kill them is to shoot them in the head. Other then that, I'm as clueless as you are, pal. Now lets get the hell out of here." I nodded. "One sec." I said, pushing back him and diving under the bed.

I finally pulled my head out with a sheathe for a sword. "I'm not leaving without a weapon." I stated. I turned and planted my foot squarley in the zombies chest and pulled the blade out with a sickening squelch. I grabbed my sheet and wiped the blood of the blade, and slid it into the sheathe. I picked the black leather scabbard up off the floor and put my arm through the strap, then ducked my head under, slinging it across my back. "Lets do this." I said, nodding at Eric.

"Good." he said. "My squad cars parked outside. Lets move."


End file.
